My Heart Softened for the First Time
by UltimaetuM1
Summary: Jade West finally convinced her father to let her go to Hollywood Arts. Jade met an outgoing, annoying (for her), and handsome man named Beck Oliver. Beck, noticing her cold and dark personality tries to change it. But how?
1. Chapter 1

**My heart softened…for the first time [A Bade Fan fiction]**

**Author's note:**

As you all can see, this is a short fan fiction of Jade West and Beck Oliver from the Nickelodeon hit TV Show, Victorious. As mentioned, it is just a fan-made story (by me, of course) and didn't really happen in the real series (but hoping it did). This is dedicated to all Bade (Beck and Jade) fanatics out there and it doesn't mean any offense to the Bori (Beck and Tori) fans. I hope you consider and I hope you don't mind leaving a review. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

PS. The story uses the 'first person' point of view.

**Chapter 1**

**Jade's POV**

Okay Jade, you're going to go out there and ask your dad. Be cool and keep calm. If it takes insisting, then insist.

"Um, hey dad."

"Jade," he greeted coldly.

"I was wondering if you'd let me go to Hollywood Arts," I said with no emotions and have my fingers cross at my back.

"You mean that school where the dumb people go out singing, acting like they didn't care about academics? No, Jade. I have a better school for you where you will learn and eventually become successful," he said, sipping his coffee.

I knew it.

"Oh, come on, dad! You know that's my big dream when I was little!"

"YOUR dream, not your future."

"What if it is?"

"_What if_, is the word there Jade. Our world are not 'ifs'," he said, philosophically, putting down his coffee.

And the argument went on for about 3 minutes. This was practically one of my normal day.

"I never fit in your world, dad, where you go to law school learning about some crazy laws and stuffs."

"Then whose world, are you fit then? In some kind of crazy man in the street?" My dad stood up, furious.

"No dad… Mom's."

He got quiet and sit back down. I walked out and went to the CR.

I faced myself in the mirror, holding back my tears. For God's sake, Jade West doesn't cry. Not in this situation, at least.

Mom… My mom was a great actress and writer. I only get to meet her for a few months. I guess I inherited her. My father… well, he's one of those 'workaholics' and perfectionists who doesn't accept anything imperfect… and, I'm one of those imperfects. I know all of us are. That's why, he wants me to have a perfect life. A life, that I don't even like.

**Mr. West's POV**

"_No dad… Mom's"_

Oh, Jade. I only want you to give you a much better life, where you'll just sit and let others do your job and not like your mother's who has a tiring one, working all day and all night just to finish a stupid script.

I was going back to my room when I saw Jade's room open. I got curious and went in.

I was never really close to Jade, nor is she to me. We do simple greetings like "Good night", "Did you eat already" and other typical conversations. We mostly had arguments and reprimanding her for dying her hair, wearing piercings and other informalities. Yet she never listened, just like her mom.

I wandered around her room filled with posters of bands and celebrities. I look at the books, mostly novels and Shakespeare. She was really into theatre. I let my eyes wander until I spotted a notebook on her bed. I sat down and read it.

The title was: My love for you

I read the story. It was a typical story about a father and a daughter enjoying their life, going to different places. At start, I find it a really happy story but in the end, I realized it wasn't. The father was dying.

Martha: Dad! You can't leave me here in this world! It's not complete without you.  
John : Mine isn't too, dear Martha. That's why I want you to make it complete for me.  
Martha: I will, dad.  
John: Take care, dear Martha.

I didn't realize that I already shed a tear. I couldn't bear to read it further so I put it down back in her bed. I took a look at it once more until I heard a voice coming from the door. Crap. I turned to look at her and wiped my tear.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I read your story, Jade."

"R-really? Uh, was it good?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

There was a minute of awkward silence and I decided to speak up.

"You know, your mom always stay up late at night, rehearsing and continue writing her story. It's always a tiring day for her."

"Dad, I made a decision, I won't go to Hollywood Arts anymore. You're right, I could live a better life."

"It was a tiring job… but she did enjoy it."

She was obviously shocked and couldn't believe on what I said.

**Jade's POV**

Guess I have to follow his 'better' decisions. After all, he is 'perfect'.

"Dad, I made a decision, I won't go to Hollywood Arts anymore. You're right, I could live a better life."

There, I said it. "MY DECISION."

"It was a tiring job… but she did enjoy it."

What!? If only I could pop my eyes out, I probably would have done it, right now.

"You can go," he continued.

"Are you sure?"

"You don't want to?"

"No! … I mean, yes! Of course I want to."

"Go pack your things," he ordered me.

"What? I'm gonna leave… today? Where the heck will I stay?"

"Yes, and you can stay at an apartment, which I will pay. Besides, school's gonna start three days from now. And, I figured out, that… you're better off without me."

If only I could hug him, I would have done it right now. And, if only I could cry I front of him, I'd do it.

I was speechless and all I can say was, "Thank you, dad."

He just nodded and left. So, I packed my things that took about an hour.

I said goodbye to dad and he offered me one of his cars, but I declined because I still don't have my driver's license.

"Jade, I don't really agree with this. I'll give you a chance. If you mess up, I'll transfer you immediately to another school."

Fathers… am I the only one who has this kind of father?

"Yeah, right. Sure, sure." After I said those words, I left for the bus station.

I was never really a good daughter. In fact, I was never good and kind. Those were so out of my vocabulary.

**-Hollywood-**

I chose an apartment near in school so I could just walk it.

After an hour, I'm all set. Since I'm bored, I went to visit Hollywood Arts and decided to enroll.

**-Hollywood Arts-**

I enrolled and once again, I'm all set. I decided to hang around longer and found a notice at the bulletin board. It was all for the new students in HA.

It said that there will be an audition and if you passed, you can stay in HA. And if not, you're out.

I thought that after you enroll, it's done but- what the heck.

I was spacing out, thinking what story of mine I'd pass. What if-

"Hey there. So what are you gonna do in the auditions?"

I turned around to look at the guy speaking. He has a somewhat messy hair, and fluffy, I don't know. But it does look good on him.

I looked away and walked to look at another bulletin board.

_Oh, so famous singers and artists mostly comes from here. Well, duh? It is HOLLYWOOD ARTS._

I was spacing out again, reading the posters.

"Are you avoiding me?" the guy with the cool hair, asked and laughed afterwards.

"Would you mind your own business?"

"Ok, I give up," he answered putting his hands in the air as if surrendering. He also laughed again.

This boy is really getting on my nerves now. If this boy hadn't been a new student here, I would really punch him hard in the face.

I controlled my temper and walked away from him, the second time.

I could sense that he was really following me.

Ok, I'm erupting.

"I-I just want to…"

"Look, if you have no one to mess with or tell your problems or your silly jokes or whatever, go talk to anyone but not me. Get it?"

"I just want to ask you about the auditions because I need a partner," he said confused on what I'm saying.

Oh… so he wasn't flirting on me… or was he?

"You sure you're not flirting on me?" I directly asked at him.

He laughed again, so hard; he could probably roll in the ground. What is wrong with him and his laughing problems?

"No, no. I'm not."

I nodded approvingly and turned to look at the posters in the bulletin board again.

"So, what are you planning to do at the auditions?" he asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"I still don't know," I said, without turning to face him.

"… Um, … just what do you do?" he asked.

"I do script writing and acting."

"Good! We can be partners!"

"Yeah…" I said scrolling on the posters when I finally realized what he said. "Wait, what!? Partners?"

"Mm, hmm."

"Oh, no can do. I work alone." I turned to look at him and gestured him a 'Z' sign with my hands.

"But you already said yes."

"I was… Heck, I don't know what I was saying."

"Uh-uh. We're gonna be partners…" he then leaned on my ear and whispered softly. "whether you like it or not."

That, actually, sent shivers to my spine.

"Hey! You can't order me around here! You're not the boss of me!" I yelled at him that made the other students look at us as if we were some kind of hobos from another planet.

"My RV, 9 in the morning tomorrow, you won't miss it from here." He said while walking away from me, heading towards his car.

"What RV!?" I yelled at him but he was probably gone. I looked at the students staring at me. "What are you looking at!?" and they suddenly stopped from looking at me. Hell yeah, I'm scary.

I also head back to my apartment and lied down on my bed.

I sighed. "I guess I'll need a partner."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**[Beck's POV]**

She was… how can I say this… different. She has some attitude problems like she was having her period every day. She clearly doesn't like me, that's for sure. She's… mean and self-centered… but yet I made her my partner for the auditions.

"Hey." A voice from behind called.

I stood up. _You came!_  
"Hey, I see you found my RV."

"Who wouldn't suspect an RV in an empty parking lot, just blocks away from school?"

_She's cold and knows philosophy._

"Right. So, umm, please sit down," I said, gesturing my hand on the couch. She sat down, arms crossed. She lets her eyes wander around my RV. "Nice place, you got here."

"I know," I said, sitting beside her.

"You live alone?"

"Yup," I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Where are your parents?"

"I—um—My father visits me here often."

She nodded, probably satisfied.

I then realized that I still don't know her name.

"Oh… hi! I'm Beck. Beck Oliver." I reached out my hand for a handshake.

"Jade West," she replied, ignoring my hand. It was really awkward so I took back my hands and put them in my pocket. _Oh my God. How do I cope up with her?_

"So what are we gonna do, anyway?" she asked.

"You do acting, right?"

She nods her head.

"So… you and I," I noticed her, obviously absorbing every word I'm saying, "are gonna act out together with a certain script."

She pauses for a while then talks. "Okay. So where's the script now?"

_She agreed? She agreed!_

"The script. NOW."

I was really stupid back then, spacing out in front of her. I couldn't just believe she accepted my offer considering she's the kind of girl who works alone.

"Oh, right," I got up, grabbed the two-page script, and gave it to her.

It took 3 minutes for her to read the script while I was pouring cold lemonade for the two of us.

"Lemonade?"

She grabs my lemonade and put it down in the table in front of her.

"It's a love story."

"Yes, it is."

"I will agree to this, in one condition." _Conditions. I knew it._

"Okay, what is it?"

"No kissing, intimate acts and touching."

"Okay."

"Good." She drinks her lemonade.

We started rehearsing afterwards.

_She acts really good and sings well too. Cool._

"Oh, my dear prince, when will we ever meet again?" She exclaimed, acting out the lines of a princess who's never gonna see his prince.

"In a day or two, my love," the prince lied. The prince was actually leaving for a war, which he thinks he's not gonna go back to her, alive.

"I'll wait for you, dear prince."

And, that was the end.

We ate bananas afterwards and when I was about to return the script to my bed, I slipped because of a banana peel.

I heard Jade laughed so hard and did the loser sign on me with her hand.

_I've never seen her laughed like this. A true laugh._

I stared at her.

"What?" she asked, giggling.

"It's just that… this is the first time I heard you laugh."

"Don't get cocky Beck." She laughed, and put down her glass of lemonade.

I stared at her, again.

"What now?"

"You said my name!" I laughed.

"Did I?"

I got up and threw a pillow to her.

"Oh, you would regret this." She grabs the pillow and threw it back at me.

I grabbed two pillows and threw it at her continuously. She laughed and did the same at me.

_It would be great if she's like this every day. _

I then sat beside her and tickled her on her sides. She laughed and hits me with a pillow. I laughed and laughed and she does the same, too.

We both stopped laughing and looked at each other. I looked at her eyes… they were gorgeous… so mesmerizing. She was really beautiful.

I leaned in closer, and we were already inches apart each other.

I leaned in even closer and we were now only an inch apart.

_It's time to close the gap._

I leaned again and now my lips were touching hers. She didn't seem to argue so I guess she's okay with it.

"Beck! Are you there, Beck!"

_Crap. Not now._

I regained composure and noticed Jade still shocked on what happened a moment ago.

"It's my dad," I said to her, as I opened the door.

"Hey Beck… and…" Dad looks at Jade, as if asking who she is. "You're girlfriend, Beck?"

_I wish._

"No. no. Of course, not. Bah!" I quickly respond to dad and looked at Jade, who just shrugged and crossed her arms.

_Oh God. It's HER again. *sigh*_

My dad went in the RV and smiles at Jade, offering his hand. "Hi there, young lady. I'm Beck's dad."

Jade rolled her eyes and yet again, ignoring my dad's hand. "Hey. Jade."

My dad just nodded and mouthed the word, 'Okay' and took back his hand.

My dad then whispered at me. "What'd I say?"

"She doesn't do handshakes. Um, she has… beliefs." I whispered back to my dad.

"Oh."

I turned to look at Jade and thought to myself, _Yep, she's normal again._

My dad then took his jacket and put on his rubber shoes. Jogging, probably?

"So, Beck, Jade, I gotta go. Take care."

"Bye dad."

Jade looks at my dad. "Bye, Mr. Oliver."

And my dad got out of the RV.

It's just me and Jade. Alone. Should I continue IT?

"I gotta go," Jade said, getting up. _Bummer. _

"Oh… okay"

She got out the RV. "Um, Jade! Want me to drive you home?"

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Cummon… I know y'wanna." I said to her imitating… Isabella's voice from Phineas and Ferb.

"Nah."

And she left.

"Um, Beck?"

When she said my name again, my heart beats faster.

"Y-yes?"

"See you at the auditions." She said, smiling. I don't know why but I just wanted to scream right now. Ugh. That sounded gay. What the heck.

"Yeah, see ya!"

She then left completely.

I went back and lied down.

_Wrong timing, dad._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**[Jade's POV]**

Fvck! What the hell did I do!?

**Flashback**

Beck leaned closer to me. We were now very close.

_Oh God. Is he going to kiss me?_

Beck leaned much closer to me. An inch more, and our lips will touch.

_No, don't tempt me._

He decided to close in the gap and he was now touching my lips.

_Okay, I give up._

"Beck! Are you there, Beck!"

_That was really close._

**End of Flashback**

I never had a boyfriend before, because I rejected them all.

Everyone from my old school… well, all boys in there… were not my type. …And Beck? He's DEFINITELY not my type.

But with him… I feel… different. … Oh, sh*t.

What the hell am I thinking? Apparently, I'm in my apartment, lying down cutting the flowers with my scissors, still thinking about last night.

_Gkkkr.. krr. Grrk._

That's the sound of my stomach… but I'm not hungry.

It's true! I'm not hungry… my stomach is. And now I'm yelling at them to wait.

I was cutting, cutting, cutting, and cutting.

_Gkkkr..krr. Grrk._

Stupid stomach. I think they're angry at me and now they're demanding for me to let them eat.

Oh well.

I wore my blazer and put on my boots.

Because of my stomach, I have to go eat in McDonald's.

I'm so tired.

When I got out of the apartment, I feel the sun's rays touching my skin. It's a good thing I don't sweat or is it?

I walked toward McDonalds… I walked… I walked…

I DON'T WANT TO WALK IN THE SCORCHING HEAT!

"Hey, need a lift?" a red car stopped in front of me.

It's him. AGAIN.

_Yes, please! _ "Nah, I'm good. I love walking."

I continued walking.

The car also moved forward.

"You sure?"

_I need your car freaking bad. _

I didn't answer and continued walking.

"Okay then," he smirked and started the engines.

OH MY GOD. IT'S SO HOT.

"Beck…" I hesitated. "Just give me a ride."

He laughed and gestured his hands to the seat beside him. I sat beside him without looking at him.

"McDonalds." I said to him coldly as he zoomed off.

"Breakfast there? Let's eat together."

"Go to another food chain."

"But I wanna eat there," he pouted.

"Go eat in another table without me."

"Oh… okay," he said as he moves his eyes back in the road.

After 3 minutes, we successfully arrived in McDonald's.

"We're here," he said, parking his car in the parking lot.

"I could see that." I got off his car and went inside with him, following me.

When we got in… _Crap._

"Looks like someone here should share a table with her friend," Beck said playfully.

_Why is this damn restaurant full? It's nine in the morning! Now, I have to share a table with this idiot._

"Whatever."

I ordered two pancakes and a hot chocolate to go with it. I sat across Beck and put down the tray.

"So… are you ready for tomorrow's auditions?" he asked me as he swallowed his pancake.

"I think so." I said not looking at him, slicing my pancakes.

"Good. That's good."

I didn't answer him and let him do all the talking. After we both finished eating, we rode in his car and zoomed off.

"Where are you going next?" he asked me.

"My apartment."

"Hmm… we can go to the park," he said. "If you want to," he added after a short pause.

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"I said I don't want to."

"Please?"

I glared at him, giving him a sharp look.

"Fine."

He continued to drive… "We're here now!" he exclaimed getting off his car.

I turned to look around. "This isn't my apartment."

"I know," he said, smiling.

"Then let's go."

"No, let's stay."

_This was his plan all along. I hate him._

"I'm driving myself home," I said transferring to the driver's seat and started the engine.

Before I could take off, he stopped me. "That's my car!"

"So?"

"Fine… I'll drive you back to your apartment."

"Good," I said, smirking.

We were back in the road again and I was now making sure he was going the right way. After minutes, we arrived.

I got off his car and went in the apartment. I could still hear his shouts.

"Hey! Jade! A good thank you will at least do!" he exclaimed as he sighed afterwards.

_I'll thank him later._


End file.
